Forgotten Time
by edwardloveslamb
Summary: CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR POLL PLEASE!What happens when the Edison Group finds Tori, Simon, and Derek? Chloe is caught and unable to fight. Will her friends save her? Set at the end of the Awakening, regular pairings. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Darkest Powers fanfic- but I love the series. I am basically playing out a scenario I have in my head….. hope you like it!!! **

Chloe's POV

"Chloe. CHLOE!!"

I awoke with a startle. Derek stood over me, his green eyes boring into mine.

"What is it? Do we have to go?"

I immediately focused. My friends, Derek, Simon, and Tori, were on the run from Edison Group. We were genetically modified, and somewhat freaks. I was a necromancer, Tori and Simon were sorcerers, and Derek is a werewolf.

"It's the Edison group. They got tipped off and found out we were here. Come on, get on my back. We need to go."

I jumped on Derek's back and he started to run as though there wasn't 100 extra pounds his back. But then, a though hit me.

"Derek? Where are Simon and Tori?," I asked panicked. Simon was my "boyfriend" for all purposes and I was worried.

"They're waiting for us. It would have been quicker if Tori didn't have to grab her damn hairbrush," he grunted.

We ran for another minute or so, and then Derek stopped beside Tori and Simon. Simon grabbed my hand and rubbed it soothingly. He looked at me with concerned eyes, but before I could tell him I was fine, Derek pulled me behind him. Simon followed, confused.

"What the hell Derek?" Yes, leave it to Tori to break the silence.

"Sshhh," Derek whispered.

"Marcel, we hear them," a woman voice yelled.

My heart dropped. Marcel. Marcel Davidoff. The Edison group was here.

Simon's POV

After Tori yelled out, we had been caught. Derek had first heard footsteps and decided it was best to leave. Chloe looked so peaceful sleeping though, but we had to protect her. Now, the whole Edison Group was here. They wanted us. But we wouldn't go without a fight.

"Derek, is there any exits?"

We couldn't see due to the fact it was pitch black out. Derek, with his werewolf senses, could though.

"Damnit. They're blocking the only exit. Get ready to fight."

I held on to Chloe and ushered Tori to get behind me. We might actually need her. At that moment, a group of ten people, led by Dr. Davidoff, strode in.

"Children," Dr. Davidoff said frowning, "We don't want to hurt you, but you need to come with us. You see, you're dangerous. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, would we?"

Derek scoffed at this and I laughed.

"Dangerous? That only because of what _you _have done. We wouldn't hurt anybody."

Chloe nodded her head in agreement, and I could have sworn I saw a tear trickle down her face. I pulled her closer. I noticed at that moment that there were men holding tranquilizer guns and others holding syringes. Apparently we weren't going conscious.

"Why do you have sedatives," Chloe questioned.

Davidoff moved closer. "Those are merely a precaution Chloe. We need you to come back with us, willing or not."

"We can't do that. We won't be coming back with you," Derek said ina threatening way.

Davidoff sighed. "Well then, Mike, Alex, could you please get this over with? I don't want to make a scene."

"Binding," Chloe whispered to Tori.

She nodded. "I'll try, but I need Simon to help."

Chloe stared at me, and I nodded. I needed her safe. I would have to try my damn best to produce a good binding spell.

Tori and I moved forward and started muttering incantations. Nothing happened. Except, then the gun was pointed at me.

"NOOOOO!!!"

Chloe ran from behind and tried to get the gun off of the man. She struggled, but then closed her eyes and suddenly, a corpse was crawling onto the man. She took advantage of his surprise to grab the gun and toss it to Derek. Chloe then ran back to me. I pushed her behind me.

"How did you do that?," Derek whispered amazed.

"Easy. I felt a corpse summoned him and asked him to climb on him. The only problem is-,"Chloe stared in the distance.

I followed her gaze. The corpse was gone.

"Now, Chloe, no need to do that. We have a skilled and exceptionally powerful necromancer here with us. Please kids, just come over here."

I noticed that Derek was clutching the gun ready to fire. Chloe, who was standing behind us all cried out. A woman had stuck a syringe in her arm, and Chloe was falling to the floor. Derek handed the gun to me and threw the woman across the room. I clutched Chloe, who was unconscious in my arms, and prepared to battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!! So sorry I haven't written in a while… grade eight is new to me and there's a lot of work! Oh and the comments about Simon and Chloe can't be together? I don't appreciate them. Are they together in the book? NO. Will they get together? Who knows? Because unless you do, don't tell me I can't write a story about them. I'm going to try to write more often for you guys too, because I love the comments. **

**Chloe's POV**

This is the biggest headache I've ever had.

This is worse than the time I had a concussion.

I had the feeling that I was being watched, so I kept my eyes closed.

Had we been caught? Was I with the Edison group?

I decided to open my eyes, to see if my beliefs were true.

I awoke to two sets of worried eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

When you awake to two people less than 5 centimeters from your face, your first instinct is to scream.

I then recognized that the eyes belonged to Derek and Simon. They both pulled back; well more liked jumped back, at once.

"Chloe?", Simon said worried.

"What- where are we?", I questioned.

I had just realized that I was in an unfamiliar room. I was lying on a queen sized bed in the middle of a large, grand room, complete with wooden floors. Sheets were swaddled around me, like a cocoon. I stared across the room into the large mirror, and saw a large purple bruise above my eyebrow. I immediately ran across the room.

"What happened to my head?", I whispered quietly, forgetting my question about where I was.

Derek looked away. Simon's face turned bright red.

"Derek," I demanded sharply.

"Well," he mumbled, embarrassed, "after you were….. incapatated, we had to get you out of there. Simon _insisted_ he carry you, but I was already holding on to you. So we got a little pushy and you fell."

Fell? Hmmm, I thought Derek was stronger.

As though reading my mind Derek said, "Simon dropped you."

I turned my glare to Simon.

"Well," he mumbled, "I was holding on to you and then I slipped…."

I blew out my breath noisily. I tried to push this incident behind me.

"So. Edison Group?"

Derek immediately focused.

"Well, they tried to sedate us all, and they almost got Tori. I pulled her out. She owes me," Derek said.

"Oh." That was the best I could say.

"We're sorry. For dropping you, I mean-," Simon began.

"Hey it's okay. Derek you didn't- I mean…. How did we stop them?"

"Not important," Derek said.

"Yes it-," his glare shut me up.

I stood up from my bed, planning to make a dramatic exit. Instead I staggered.

"Whoa. You okay?," Simon asked while he supported my weight. I closed my eyes and looked up, with a nauseous feeling my stomach.

I looked up into my aunts teary eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahahah! Am I not great at leaving cliffhangers?? I want at least 16 reviews to continue this story…. And I won't write until I do!!!! Hope you guys enjoyyyyy it!!!**

**Simon's POV**

After Chloe fell into my arms, I started to panic.

"Whoa. You okay?", I asked concerned.

Chloe stared straight ahead and then let out a bloodcurdling scream that my automatic instinct was to cover my eyes. Forgetting that I was supporting Chloe, she started to fall. I reached out, but Derek grabbed her and propped her upright on the bed. She still hadn't stopped screaming.

"Chloe," Derek said cautiously. When she didn't respond he yelled "CHLOE!!!!!"

Chloe stopped screaming, but when Andrew and Tori burst through the door, she started sobbing. I held her close and rubbed her hair.

"My aunt. My aunt was here," she sobbed.

When no one responded she yelled, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS???"

Everyone looked away. We all knew what it meant. Chloe's aunt was dead.

Not knowing what to say, I continued to rub Chloe's hair, and whisper that it would be okay.

**Derek's POV**

And I thought my life was crappy.

Chloe saw her aunt's ghost, so that meant she was dead. Nobody spoke. Not even Tori could come up with a rude comment.

Chloe though, was sobbing. I was never good at comforting, so I kept silent.

"WHY??? WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY KILL HER?? SHE _HELPED _THEM!!!!"

Chloe tore away from Simons arms and ran out of the room.

"Derek, go and find Chloe. She might hurt herself. She needs to be comforted," Andrew said quietly.

Simon popped up. "I'll go too," he added.

Andrew looked hesitant, but waved his hands. "Go," was all he said.

Simon and I ran from the room, passing some new people along the way. My guess was that they were other supernaturals.

For about an hour, we searched the whole house. All of the drawers, under the beds. The others even joined us. But still no Chloe.

"She's not here," I said.

"Damn Chloe, make everything so difficult," Tori said.

We all looked as though we could have slapped her.

A crazy though popped into my head.

"What if she wanted to help her aunt?"

Andrew looked at me confused, as the others did.

"I mean, what if she thought they could bring her aunt back, if she went to them quietly? Crazier things have happened," I said.

Tori spoke up. "No one can bring the dead back," she said quietly.

"Hey, we're supernaturals. We aren't supposed to exist," Simon said defensively.

Chloe was in danger. The Edison group was looking for her.

I burst through the door, wanting to get started. Simon had never been so happy, and I wasn't going to let her take that away from him.

The girl was a damn martyr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long to update!!! I SWEAR I will try to update more often. I know it drives me crazy when people don't update.**

**Chloe's POV**

I don't know how long I've been running.

The world could've ended… but here I am. Sitting on a park bench.

I'm giving up.

Running form the Edison group isn't doing any good. I put people's lives in danger.

I put my aunt in danger.

And somehow, some crazy way- the made her come back to me in a ghost. And I screamed, and ran, and now I sit.

I hope they find me here. Public place, no issues. They followed me everywhere else. So where are they?

Just as I was about to get up and stretch my legs, I saw two people striding toward me. I didn't bother even looking back at the bench as I strode toward the two men.

**Derek's POV**

And I thought I was the world's biggest idiot.

Apparently, Chloe takes that title.

After we sat and talked for a couple of hours, we figured Chloe must have tried to help her aunt.

Even though she was dead. Or at least that's what we think.

"She would go to a public place, _I think_, because that's where Chloe would think they would find her," Simon suddenly said. We were my bedroom, just sitting quietly.

"I don't know, Simon. There are a thousand places she could go. But where is Edison group's headquarters?"

Simon didn't respond. Truth be told, _none_ of us knew where the Edison group was. So how would we save Chloe?

**Chloe's POV**

What the hell was I doing? For months, I've been running from these people. And now I easily follow them?

I closed my eyes and blinked, hoping this would clear my head. And suddenly, in front of me, I saw my aunt. I knew I couldn't scream, because then I would be shipped off to a asylum. So I merely kept walking, see that we were heading for a black SUV.

"Chloe, honey, stop."

I stopped walking.

"I know you can't because of these…. men here with you. I know what you're trying to do," she said with a sympathetic look on her face. "You can't help me, sweetheart. I'm …. dead."

I furiously shook my head.

"Chloe. _Get away. Now. _I can't help you from what they will do. _You_ can't help _me._ Go, Chloe, run," she pleaded.

I considered this. _If_ my aunt really was dead, I was walking right into an experiment. I knew I had to go.

Now.

I tried to turn away, and run, but sensing what I was doing, the two men grabbed my arms and dragged me forward. I considered screaming, but couldn't build it up. My aunt was nowhere to be seen.

The car was steadily approaching, and I couldn't get away.

So, I did what I do best.

I panic.

I tries again and again to pull away, but I couldn't. Where was Derek when I needed him?

Next thing I knew I was being hoisted into a car.

"LET ME GO!!!"

But I took too long. The doors were closed and no one could hear me. I started banging on the doors.

"Let me out!! NOW!!!!" I yelled, knowing it wouldn't work but desperately hoping it would.

"Chloe, calm down please." I instantly recognized that voice from my nightmares. I looked up into the frowning face of Dr. Davidoff.

And screamed.

The two men who I was walking with pinned me to my seat and I saw Sue, the nurse prick me with a syringe.

And then I saw no more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyya guys!! I tried to update sooner! Sorry the chapters aren't that long but I don't always feel in the mood. You know?**

**Here it is:**

**Derek's POV**

Simon's theory didn't seem so bad now. I sat and thought for about two hours, then finally decided that he was right. Chloe _would_ go to a public place, because that's where she would think they would find her. After just a couple weeks of knowing Chloe, I figured her out. As I did with everyone else.

"Hey man," Simon plopped down on the seat beside me on the couch.

"Hey. What have you been up too?"

Simon's face flushed bright red. "I was um…. Not important, " he finally decided.

Okay, so Simon was hiding something. I was about to pursue, but let it go.

We both sat there in silence, caught up in our thoughts. I was thinking about Chloe, and there was no doubt Simon was too.

I started to hear faint footsteps, and figured it was Tori.

"Why the hell are you two just sitting here?" I heard a voice wail.

Yep, Tori. I didn't even have to look at her pinched up face a short black hair.

Suddenly, an excited looking Andrew ran into the room.

"We think we know where Chloe went."

**I KNOW!!!! It's EXTREMELY short and you'll be angry and what not… but review and I'll make a longer one!!!**

**See that's a bribe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So hey guys!!! Xpskl… this is for you lovely!! I guess my bribery worked!**

**Chloe's POV**

I wasn't dead. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable. I had the strange sensation that I was being watched, and eyes were burning through me. I then became aware of an unbearable pain, raging through me like a fire.I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was in sort of sterile room.

It looked like an operating room.

I wasn't sick.

At least I didn't remember getting sick.

As a matter of fact, I don't remember anything at all. I was just aware of the fact that I was naked and there were two sets of shocked eyes staring at me. And that I was in pain.

"Call Dr. Davidoff!"

"Why is she awake?"

I heard them call… ? Who was he? Why did I feel fear toward him?

I tries to scream, to somehow signal these people I was awake but I couldn't. A tube was down my throat. I felt sharp pain in my back now. I started to panic.

I couldn't breathe.

No one was in this strange room, and as I looked down, I saw what these people were in the middle of doing.

My whole abdomen was cut open.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

I started flailing around in the restraints. I felt cold metal beneath me and assumed I was on a operating table. At that moment, a dozen people ran, all carrying various instruments. Leading them was a grey-haired doctor.

I didn't remember ever being this scared.

My back was arched, trying to ease some of my pain, and break free form these restraints.

I managed to break one arm free and immediately ripped the tube out of my throat. I coughed and chocked, spitting up a small amount of blood in the process.

I screamed. Blood was trickling down my stomach and my back felt wet and warm. I tried to run from this God forsaken place, but was stopped by two large men, who were carrying large syringes. I felt them go in, and could no longer stand up. I was dragged back to the table, thrown atop, and the restraints were put back on. The plastic tube was shoved down my throat, and artificial, plastic air was forced into my lungs.

The last thing I saw was them start cutting again.

**Marcel Davidoff's POV**

I was just about to sip my chai latte when I saw two surgeons run into my room.

"Yes?" I asked sternly, trying to show that I did not want to be disturbed.

"Chloe Saunders is awake- and on the table- we d-didn't know what to do…"

I immediately started out of the room.

"How long?" I asked coldly.

The two surgeons looked at each other.

"How long sir-"

I sighed noisily. "How long has she been awake?"

"Oh! Well.... ummm….. Not even five minutes."

I charged through the operating room doors, not even bothering to sterilize.

Chloe was screaming, as she no longer had the tube in her throat.

"Sedate her. I don't want to cause a scene."

The two men nodded and ran off. Chloe started to climb off the table and run for the door. Two other surgeons grabbed her, just as the two other men came running in.

"Sedate her _now_," I ordered.

The syringe went into Chloe's arm and she slumped. Two men carried her onto the table and strapped her back down. The tube was shoved down her throat.

"Is she out yet?" I asked, becoming impatient.

A nurse went up to Chloe and checked.

"Yes, it seems so," she said nervous.

"So why, did she wake?"

The doctors looked at each other. Finally, one brave mean answered.

"We don't know."

I sighed.

"Is the device in yet?"

I studied Chloe's open abdomen, searching for a device.

"No. There was a lot of bleeding and then she awoke-"

"I see," I replied coldly.

I stared at Chloe's body one more time before turning.

"Proceed, " stated.

I immediately heard a flurry of movements, and then stopped moving.

Everyone froze, scalpels in hand.

"Do me a favor and administer a stronger sedative. We don't want a repeat of today," I said with a grim smile.

All the surgeons and nurses smiled and started cutting again.

Somewhere, deep inside of me, I felt a pang of sympathy for Chloe.

Then, it disappeared as quickly as it came.


End file.
